The Last One
The Last One is a Strangers and Freaks mission in Grand Theft Auto V. The mission, unlocked once the player attains 100% Completion of the game, can only be performed by Franklin Clinton. Mission Franklin encounters a hunter in the Raton Canyon trying to hunt a sasquatch. After a conversation, he convinces Franklin to help him. After locating the beast, Franklin chases it down. After the sasquatch stops, Franklin shoots it, leading the creature to ask Franklin to shoot him again. Becoming suspicious, Franklin pulls off the sasquatch's head, which turns out to be a mask worn by a man in a costume. After being questioned by Franklin, the man explains that "role-playing dressed as a fantastical beast" is a fetish of his. The man then barks, in a similar manner to that of a dog. Franklin asks, "what the fuck was that?", to which the man replies, "what do you want it to be?". The cutscene ends and the player can either leave or kill the man. Mission Objectives *Investigate the scat site *Kill the Last One Gold Medal Objectives *Wounded - Shoot the Sasquatch three times before catching it *Hunter - Kill four animals whilst chasing the Sasquatch *Mr Green - Go to the scat site on foot Possible Deaths *The "Sasquatch" - Can be killed by Franklin Clinton. Glitches *This mission does not immediately appear upon reaching 100% completion and can take a random amount of time to pass before it does, with some players reporting waits of as long as one in-game month. To force the mission to appear, enter GTA Online and play for several minutes, then return to single player as Franklin. It should be on the map as a green question mark. Gallery TheLastOne-GTA5.jpg|The Sasquatch hunter. The Last One-GTAV.png|Franklin talking to the hunter. TheLastOne-GTA5-SS3.jpg|Franklin hunting the Sasquatch. TheLastOne-GTA5-SS4.jpg|The Sasquatch. TheLastOne-GTA5-SS5-0.jpg|Franklin approaching the Sasquatch. TheLastOne-GTA5-SS5.jpg|Franklin confronting the Sasquatch. TheLastOne-GTA5-SS6.jpg|"It's perfectly normal to admit to being aroused role playing dressed as a fantastical beast!" TheLastOne-GTA5-SS7.jpg|The face behind the mask. TheLastOne-GTA5-SS9.jpg|"Man, go fuck yo'self man." Video Walkthrough Trivia *"The Last One" is a reference to the infamous bigfoot myth in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. The lines said by the bigfoot man when he is shot by Franklin are identical to those said by the sasquatch to John Marston during the mission "Birth of the Conservation Movement" in Red Dead Redemption: Undead Nightmare. The mission title also has an additional meaning, seeing as it is the last new mission given in the GTA V storyline (though it may not be the last one undertaken if there are still outstanding missions that aren't required for the 100%. *The hunter appears to be almost identical the sasquatch hunter from Red Dead Redemption: Undead Nightmare. Sporting the same grey (most likely an animal carcass) hat, blindness in his left eye, and a big bushy beard. However, the hunter's clothing is newer, though in the same color scheme as the sasquatch hunter. *The player can sometimes hear the hunter say "Gonna make my great grand-daddy proud.", another reference to Red Dead Redemption: Undead Nightmare, which is set in 1911. Despite the fact that Red Dead Redemption and its DLCs are not set in the HD Universe, it is clearly alluded that the hunter in GTA V is a descendant of the sasquatch hunter in Red Dead Redemption. Although he also tells Franklin that he has been "huntin' that beast longer than Franklin will ever know" and claims that he "spent countless lifetimes in pursuit of the hirsute", so it is also possible that he might be the same person. *The game never refers to the man in the suit as bigfoot or a sasquatch, only as "the Beast" or "the Last One," including the subtitles when a character calls him a bigfoot or sasquatch simply say "the Beast", though the hunter does refer to him once as the "'quatch". *The hunter claims that he has been hunting the Sasquatch for eight years, the same year Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas was released on PC and Xbox. *This mission is not mentioned in the official strategy guide of GTA V, probably to save it as a surprise for players to find themselves once they complete the game 100%. Navigation }} de:Der Letzte es:La última pl:Ostatni Last One, The Last One, The Last One, The Last One, The